


Detention Adventures

by ayahinas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, amon is there too but eh, nah i wont tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayahinas/pseuds/ayahinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human High school AU. Ayato is a usual in detention. Hinami is there for the first time, and convinces her to skip with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yandere_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_sama/gifts).



For him, detention was as ‘subject’ in his school day. As ifit was already a part of the schedule of the day. Ayato didn’t really care for being in detention anymore. It was the same thing every day. Sitting in the back of the room and seeing the teachers sighing at having to stay one more hour because of his ‘nonsense’. 

But there was someone new here today. Ayato usually sat here alone, but it seems like this time he wasn’t the only one who looked over the rules. The fifteen year old could just glace forward and see a girl with short brown hair, slightly fidgeting. Ayato do know her – Her name was Fueguchi Hinami. If he remembers right, she’s in the classroom next to his. He recalled hearing she got the best scores in their last semester, and through whispers of other boys about her, was usually referred as ‘cute, sweet, and polite girl.’ 

So what the hell did she do here? He didn’t really know. All he did know is that he and she were right now alone here – Mr. Amon who supervised them left the room since principle Washuu called him to come to his office through the public address system. It was the perfect opportunity to leave this nightmare, and finish this school day a little earlier. 

Ayato came up from his seat and put his black bag on his back, getting ready to leave. And Hinami turned around, and stared at him. He didn’t move for a few seconds, staring back, but started walking afterwards. He isn’t going to wait around for her to judge him.

“….Where are you going?” A small voice wondered right as Ayato was about to step out of the classroom and go home. The boy turned around. The voice was obviously from Hinami. Ayato sighed. 

“I’m leaving, if this isn’t obvious.” He replied bluntly. Hinami gave him a look, deciding to continue her sentence right afterwards. “But you will get into trouble again…” She remarks and Ayato wants to laugh, knowing the fact he has at least three more upcoming detentions for the next days.

“I got detentions for miles. The teachers probably won’t bother too much about giving me any more detentions, you see.” He understood, but she still seemed unsatisfied with the answer. How could he care so little? Hinami just didn’t understand..

“But what if our teacher return? He will ask me where you are. Mr. Amon has a habit of giving a lot of homework as punishments, no?…” She remarked at him, in which Ayato cringed. He has enough unfinished work left to do at home, whether it was from school or chores. He sighed… He had to take her with him then. It would work well, since if Mr. Amon does return, she could finish his punishment fast and let Ayato copy. _Perfect Plan._

The boy quickly take her by the wrist and make her stand up. “Well, true. But if both of us aren’t here, there isn’t much he can do, right? We can make up we helped a teacher, or something.” He tries not to drag her too forcefully. He doesn’t want it to seem like he’s kidnapping her. All he wants is to make sure they both get out of school without any teacher catching them skipping.

“Ehm!” Hinami gasped as he raised her from the chair so quickly. “It would just get us into more trouble though, don’t you think?… “She replied and Ayato frowned at her. “No, not really. And honestly, it’s been past twenty five minutes since the guy left, he isn’t coming back any time soon.” Ayato answered quickly and Hinami sighed, pulling away her hand from his grab.

“F-Fine! Just.. Let me take my stuff and I’ll come…” She said, quickly grabbing her bag from the floor under the table she sat by. She put one strap of the bag on her shoulder and walked near him, both of them getting out of the class as fast as possible. _If they get caught now, they’re dead._

After they were out of the building itself, Ayato allowed himself to look at Hinami. “Let’s go out from the backyard’s gate. There isn’t anybody there, and it’s really easy to climb over.” Ayato suggested and Hinami shook her head frantically. She can’t climb over it. She doesn’t have any experience in this sort of stuff, and knowing herself, she will just rip her cloths accidentally or fall. All she did was being late in the morning! He dragged her into this anyway, she doesn’t have to go the way he wants!

“C’mon, sometimes the guard reports the teacher who skipped, and we both know I’m a known face. You would get into pretty big trouble if we go through the main gate.” He smirked as he said that, knowing that she would be left with no choice but go along with his plans. Everybody in their grade knew that Ayato was a pain to the teachers, and everyone heard his name at least once for his problematic nature.

“Alright.. But I can’t really climb over stuff… I’m not good with climbing in general, and, the skirt…” Hinami covered her face as she said that. The school’s uniform skirt was a bit short and it was uncomfortable to even run while in it. It is not something you want to climb a gate over with.

Ayato frowned. It was really petty, to his opinion, but maybe it’s because he wasn’t the one wearing that skirt.

It showed the she was uncomfortable. Ayato felt a little bad honestly, so only to calm his mind, and hers, probably, he decided to just lift her up instead of letting her climb over alone. When they finally got to the backyard gate, he picked her up easily in bridal style, which earned a quick squeak from her. His right hand made sure she wouldn’t fall from his grasp, while his left hand held onto the metal bars. His feet did the rest of the work, climbing on the horizontal parts and safely passing him and Hinami to the other side.

When they finally were off the gate and officially out of school grounds, Ayato took a look at the small girl in his arms. She was completely red. “….Kirishima kun… you could at least have told me you were going to do that..” Hinami said bashfully, running a hand through her hair while still being in his arms.

Setting her down carefully, he looked away, a faint blush appearing on his face as well. “..It doesn’t matter, does it? We’re out and that’s what important, right?” He exclaimed, trying to avoid the topic. He just did her a miniature favor so he won’t feel too bad.

“….Yeah, I guess so.” She answered and they stood awkwardly near each other, unsure of what to say.

“So I guess I’ll just leave…” He said, scratching his head.

“I see… I’ll do the sa-“ She started her sentence, but was unable to finish it.

“You two! What the hell are you doing out when you are supposed to be in detention?!” Mr. Amon shouted from afar, principle Washuu also being near him. Instinctively, Ayato and Hinami started to run, their eyes wide open in shock.

“I think I’m going to see you tomorrow, as well!” Hinami said as she ran.

“See ya then, Fueguchi.” He smiled at her and ran the other way, waving.


End file.
